Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{1}{12}+19\dfrac{8}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {19} + {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{1}{12}} + {\dfrac{8}{12}}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{9}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{9}{12}$